


you look like a movie (sounds like a song)

by acciothirteen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciothirteen/pseuds/acciothirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've never wrote you a fic so might as well, eh?</p>
    </blockquote>





	you look like a movie (sounds like a song)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elany/gifts).



> i've never wrote you a fic so might as well, eh?

 

 

~

 

marco met him during international break and it was like something straight out of a cheesy romantic comedy movie.

their eyes met from across the room, and the boy with the soft brown eyes and chubby cheeks smiled at him, as bright as the sun itself.

something in marco's heart fluttered and he felt a blush creeping on his face. the boy then turned to face the blond next to him, laughing at something the blond was saying. marco's heart suddenly felt too full, like he was going to combust at any second.

the boy introduced himself to marco at dinner. his name is mario and marco repeated that name in the dark later that night. he decided that he liked the way it rolled off of his tongue.

 

~

 

the week passed in a blur of inside jokes and laughters and sunshine smiles and _mario_.

mario who had latched himself to marco's side during warm-ups and training, mario who always saved a seat for him at dinner, mario who was the only one that he could beat at fifa.

marco had known him for barely a week, yet he didn't remember what his life was like before mario flashed him his sunny smile.

they exchanged numbers and marco hugged him tightly when it was time for them to go back.

mario hopped on the bus that was dortmund-bound, waving at marco from the window as they drive away.

marco spent the next twenty minutes texting mario, making plans to hang out next month when he'd visit his parents in dortmund.

 

~

 

marco signed the contract to his childhood club and mario was the first person he told. they spent a good hour yelling at each other over the phone excitedly until their voices were too sore to continue. mario promised to help him choose his apartment and furnitures, even volunteering to assemble ikea furnitures together.

marco just laughed and his chest was filled with warmth that only mario could trigger. he was on a small park near his parents' house and he was on the phone, grinning like a madman while listening to his best friend's ramble.

and true to his words, mario spent a week on marco's new apartment, mostly just bugging marco while he was trying to make sense of the furniture's assembling manual and eating his mother's food.

marco gave up his quest on assembling the bed's frame late friday night and mario laughed at him wholeheartedly. he ruffled marco's hair as he walked past him, ignoring marco's protests and grumbles, and dragged the mattress out to the living room. he haphazardly put on the bed sheet and laid there, patting the spot next to him.

marco approached him with a groan, and promptly stopped when he noticed that mario's eyes are staring at him contemplatively.

there's something mischievous on his eyes when marco laid down next to him. marco was about to tell him to knock it off, but mario's lips were on his, and marco couldn't think of anything other than _holyshitohmygodi'mkissingmybestfriendwhatthefuck_.

they pulled away minutes later, breathless and giddy with laughter. mario confessed that he had wanted to do that for a while now.

marco simply smiled in return and pulled him closer.

 

~

 

the fans loved them. no, not just the fans. the club, the press, _everyone_.

they shined so bright together. _the best attacking duo_ , the press said. mario was the one that found the article and pointed it out to marco after training one day. he laughed and bumped their shoulders together. marco had to stop himself from kissing mario senseless then.

weeks passed and they've won at home, mario by his side and the yellow wall roaring in front of them, screaming their names.

marco thought he could do the impossible.

 

~

 

marco didn't ask for a reason when mario told him he was leaving. he knew mario was young, ambitious, and talented. so marco just hugs him tight and told him that he'll miss him. marco stayed over at his place that night, tangled together in mario's bed, talking about everything and nothing, kissing until their lips were numb. mario fell asleep on marco's chest, and marco wrapped his arms tighter around him, wishing that time would stop in this exact moment, mario's heartbeat matching his, forever.

 

~

 

marco's knees touched the ground and he screamed at the green grass of the wembley stadium. he tried so hard, why was it not enough? his legs were on fire and his heart was aching. several hands touched his back, ruffled his hair, trying in vain to console him, but he didn't dare to meet their eyes.

kloppo leaned down to hug him and his warmth was welcomed. _we'll get them next year_ , he said. marco had to hold back a bitter laugh.

he wanted to win, sure, but he wanted to win it with him. sunny. _his_ sunny.

 

~

 

they decided to spent their birthday in ibiza. two weeks of pure bliss, nothing but the sun and the ocean, and mario beside him. they rented a yacht and spent the day at sea. mario laughed at him when they got back to their hotel room, marco's skin was prominently more red than tan and the blond rolled his eyes and pushed mario to their bed, kissing his way down mario's chest.

they fell asleep to the sound of the waves crashing, their heartbeats matching each other's. marco doesn't want to let him go.

 

~

marco missed him.

 

~

 

playing without him was weird. and wrong.

 

~

 

playing against him was worse.

but there's always brazil.

 

~

 

the pain was extraordinary. his ankle throbbed and couldn't stand, and andré's hand on his chest as he yelling for the medic was the only thing that kept him sober. he hopped off to the tunnel, wincing at every step, trying to hold in his tears. he knew it was over when he laid down on the medical room. he closed his eyes, hoping that the medical staff won't judge him too harshly when the tears started to flow.

his sobs had died down when mario came for him later. he didn't say a word, knowing that everything would sound like pity or a lie, and instead pressed their forehead together. mario was warm next to him and marco's heart ached.

 

~

 

mario rested his head on marco's shoulder, intertwining their fingers together. the kiss he pressed on the underside of marco's jaw was subtle, a small reassurance that mario was _there_. marco held his hand tighter and closed his eyes.

 

~

 

brazil was the only consolation when mario left, and maybe someday marco would learn to let go.

 

~

 

when the ball hits the net and the crowd exploded in cheers, mario ran and looked at the sky. marco's heart ached a little less, but he missed him a little more. the final whistle sounded and marco switched off the tv, drank the rest of his beer and dragged himself to bed. sleep came fast and he saw bright smiles and chubby cheeks as his eyes were closing.

he didn't see the pictures until the next afternoon. mario with his jersey on one hand and the trophy in another. he scrolled through the messages on his phone until he find mario's:

_i wish you were here_.

 

~

 

he saw him weeks later.

mario's hair was shorter, making him looked more mature. marco came over and hugged him during halftime, a wide smile on his face. mario's arms around him felt like home and marco let go, walking with his best friend to the tunnel. marco could feel the steady ache on his chest as he watched his best friend talking animatedly and laughing, the same ache that stayed even after mario kissed him goodbye and left for munich.

but marco was thankful for the reminder that he was still alive.

 

~

 

dortmund was losing. kloppo announced that he would be leaving them by the end of this horrible season. marco wondered if everyone he loved would all leave him one day.

 

~

 

they beat bayern at home on penalties. his joy was too great to acknowledge the pain in mario's eyes.

 

~

 

they lost, in the end. kloppo told the boys that he was proud of them anyway. marco hugged him tight as he said his goodbyes.

 

~

 

the new season started and they started winning again. marco felt dangerously hopeful.

 

~

 

marco fought as hard as he could, gritting his teeth and ignoring the fact that his legs were on fire. mats was injured at one point and he handed him the armband as he walked past him, wincing at every step. win, he said to marco. mats eyes were shining with determination and regret, and marco nodded.

they lost, in the end. to bayern. again. the armband felt tight and heavy around his arm, suffocating him.

mats was bound to leave for bayern in the summer. marco felt alone again.

 

~

 

marco packed his bags and left for switzerland for the training camp. france, euros. this would be it. he and sunny and the rest of the team back together, ready to conquer.

_europameister_.

his legs still ached but it doesn't matter. he's going. he has to.

 

~

 

marco woke up with mario's tongue is his mouth and he had no choice but to kissed him back. he laughed breathlessly when mario pulled back, straddling him. his brown eyes were warm, and it was filled with something that marco wouldn't dare to hope for. mario wished him a happy birthday.

 

~

 

he sat on the edge of the pool, staring at his legs underwater. he briefly wondered if he were universe was against him somehow. or that he was a murderer on his previous life because this is just too much. he wasn't even crying. he just felt helpless, which somehow was worse.

he wondered about quitting. he's still young, maybe he could go to business school or something. pick up the guitar, get singing lessons. buy a farm, live in the countryside. something other than football.

he was too deep in thought that he didn't even realized he had company until the younger boy sat down next to him. he let his feet touched the water and hissed at the cold.

marco was still staring at his own legs, avoiding mario's gaze, but thankful that the younger man was with him anyway. mario linked their fingers together and brought them to rest on his thigh.

mario draw patterns on marco's palm with his other hand. it was soothing, calming. it took him a while to recognize the patterns as letters, and spelled them out in his head:

_marco reus_  
_weltmeister_  
_champion_  
_fight_  
_stay strong_  
_i'm sorry_  
_i love you_

marco glanced at his best friend, either not noticing or ignoring the way marco's body tensed. he drew a heart on his palm next, and marco decided to hell with it--he doesn't have anything to lose, not anymore.

marco kissed him.

mario was startled but he kissed him back, his right hand cupping marco's face. they pulled apart and marco's eyes felt moist, and mario rested his head on the crook of marco's shoulder.

_you'll be alright_ , he said.

and for the first time, marco believed in it too.

 

~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/acciothirteen) and [tumblr](http://acciothirteen.tumblr.com/) if you wanna holler.


End file.
